Lexico
by TheSoul986
Summary: Kagome necesita aprender nuevas palabras para su examen oral de lenguaje. A estudiar se ha dicho. Ella sabe que tiene que repetirlas constantemente en su vida diaria para aprenderlas. Y cuando las utilice... pues... / ¡Ya estas otra vez! Habla bien, niña ¡Nadie te entiende! / ¡Inuyasha, eres un paleto! / ¿Que? ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

**N/A: **Sí, hay personas que gustan de mejorar su léxico, si bien no me siento incluida en este tipo de personas, necesito aprendérmelas, y que mejor haciéndolas pequeñas historias. Espero disfrutas y aprendas… Tranquilos, no necesitan diccionario a la mano, el significado se aclara en la misma historia. ¡Disfruten!

DATO: Aprender y aprehender no son lo mismo, uno es "saber cosas nuevas" y el otro es "agarrar".

**Filántropo y Altruista**

Kagome repaso hasta lo más harto en su libro de lenguaje, palabras de las cuales desconocía su existencia pero que en la próxima clase le tomarían un examen oral. Ella sabía que para aprenderlas más rápido, tenía que utilizar estas palabras en el momento correcto, preciso. En el lacónico texto observo detalladamente el significado de cada palabra tratando en vano de aprendérselas aunque ninguna le entraba en la cabeza, cansada y frustrada cerró su libro de lenguaje y lo hundió en lo más profundo de su clásica mochila amarilla.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que apareció su atrabiliario compañero de viajes con orejas felpudas y suaves… bastante suaves.

\- ¡Oye Kagome hay que irnos! Los fragmentos no se buscaran solos.

\- Inuyasha, estoy cansada.

\- ¡Cansada nada! ¿Tú qué crees que Naraku está cansado? Él atacara en cualquier momento que vea debilidad, así que deprisa…

\- Se una persona _altruista_, Inuyasha, déjame un momento… - gruño la pelinegra e Inuyasha movió sus orejitas con confusión.

\- ¿Altruista? – pregunto confuso.

\- _Filántropo_ – respondió ella con tranquilidad mientras Inuyasha empezaba a rascarse la cabeza ¿Qué rayos estaba hablando la muchacha? ¿Por qué rayos mencionaba a los hombres lobos? ¡Malditos licántropos, están por todas partes! Inuyasha no quiso quedarse con la duda y le grito.

\- ¡Habla bien, niña!

\- ¡Generoso! – Termino gritando ella – Se mas generoso… ¿Qué tanto te cuesta? Ahora no fastidies o diré "abajo"

Inmediatamente Inuyasha cayó al duro suelo de la habitación mientras ella profería un grito ahogado por la impresión para luego disculparse un millón de veces después mientras el hanyou la asesinaba con la mirada y le gritaba groserías.

.

**Denuesto y Baldón **

Cruzaron el pozo y recorrieron el sendero hacia la aldea. No se hablaron en todo el camino, cansada de disculparse trillones de veces dejo de hablar y por consiguiente el orgulloso de Inuyasha no quiso dar su brazo a torcer, al momento de llegar a la cabaña de Kaede, los recibieron contentos los demás acompañantes en el viaje de los fragmentos.

Sango esbozo una sonrisa y saludo a la pelinegra mientras Shippo corría a su encuentro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kagome? – pregunto Sango al ver el distanciamiento entre ambos personajes que no se dirigían ni la mirada. Se pregunto si tal vez Kikyo tenía algo que ver pero luego lo descarto porque si ella hubiera estado involucrada Kagome no estaría enfadada, estaría triste. Sango repitió la pregunta y ella respondió con un gruñido.

\- Ese tonto, solo sabe decir palabras soeces… fue un gran _baldón_ para mí.

Sango entrecerró los ojos mientras Inuyasha volteaba con una cara de furia.

\- ¡Ahí está de nuevo! Hablando tus tonterías que nadie entiende ¡Habla bien, maldita sea!

Ella no se quedo atrás y se le enfrento - ¿Quieres dejar de decir _denuestos_ sobre mi? Es un verdadero fastidio…

\- ¿Pero tú…? ¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¡Te estoy diciendo que hables como debe ser y sigues diciendo cosas que no entiendo! ¡¿Qué rayos es denuesto?! – grito el hanyou a todo pulmón con una cara de total enojo mientras el resto del grupo trataba de mantenerse al margen, aunque de alguna manera Sango estaba algo de parte de Inuyasha, no había captado nada acerca de la palabra "baldón" y se había quedado en blanco.

\- ¿Y si puedes, también puedes decir que es baldón? – aporto ligeramente Sango y Kagome golpeo su frente.

\- ¡Denuesto y baldón significan ofensa! Significan afrenta ¡Ambos son sinónimos!

\- ¡Ya estas de nuevo! – rugió Inuyasha.

Sango levanto la mano – Ahora… ¿Qué son sinónimos?

Kagome grito de frustración… muy fuerte.

.

**Baladrón y Picotero**

Miroku repaso el ultimo pergamino que sus manos acariciaron y lo cerro en el justo momento en el que Sango se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué hace, excelencia?

\- Estaba buscando e informándome un poco en estos pergaminos antiguos.

\- ¿De que tratan? ¿Acaso está aprendiendo algo nuevo? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.

\- No – suspiro Miroku y volteo a ver a la morena – Ya los había leído antes así que podría decirse que no estoy aprendiendo absolutamente nada nuevo. Y son pergaminos para mejorar el léxico.

\- Oh, pues no necesita eso, si quiere nuevas palabras siempre esta Kagome – sonrió Sango y Miroku la miro extrañado hasta que recordó lo de la mañana, cuantas palabras que para él no tenían sentido pero que para Kagome tenían un claro significado. Conversaron otro rato más hasta que Miroku se decidió a preguntarle a la señorita Kagome.

La mencionada estaba en la cabaña de Kaede, junto a la anciana conversando acerca de plantas medicinales. Mientras Inuyasha descansaba plácidamente en una esquina.

\- ¿Cómo dice que se llama esta planta? – pregunto Kagome. La anciana estuvo a punto de responder cuando Inuyasha la interrumpió y Miroku entro a la cabaña con un saludo.

\- ¡Tonta! – Gruño el hanyou mientras Miroku se quedaba estancado en la puerta – Obviamente eso es aloe… Sirve para las quemaduras – respondió él sabiamente con el pecho inflado y una cara de total arrogancia.

Y Miroku tuvo su primera clase acerca del léxico.

\- _Baladrón _– gruño Kagome.

Todos ladearon la cabeza. Hasta que el hanyou sospechando que la palabra mencionada era un insulto (y uno muy grave) se levanto y la apunto con el dedo. El chico se pregunto otra vez si lo que ella había dicho era una ofensa o estaba diciendo gracias en su extraño nuevo idioma. No, no podía ser, ese tono que utilizo no lo permitió, se convenció a sí mismo y le grito otra vez en lo que llevaba el día.

\- ¡¿Pero tú eres terca, no?! Se te dice que hables bien y peor lo haces – le reprocho él mientras Miroku analizaba las palabras mencionadas en su cabeza y la anciana Kaede se quedaba en blanco.

\- ¡Pero es que eres un _picotero_! Agradece que te lo diga en tu cara.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! ¿Sabes qué? No me lo digas, me iré de aquí.

Ella picona vio como el hanyou se iba de la cabaña empujando a Miroku. Entonces sin poder evitarlo debido a la adrenalina y la furia, le grito cuando él se iba a alejando.

\- ¡Presumido! ¡Eso significa picotero y baladrón! ¡Que eres un gran fanfarrón! – ella se detuvo y volvió a gritar - ¡Abajo!

Al medio segundo se escucho un gemido de dolor proveniente de los arboles a la lejanía. Kagome entro en la cabaña sin darse cuenta de que Miroku había sacado un pergamino vacio y apuntaba las palabras que había dicho con anterioridad.

\- Ciertamente – aprobó Miroku – la señorita Kagome tiene un léxico muy variado.

.

**Juglar, Paleto y Melifluo**

Por todo lo que resto del dia Inuyasha y Kagome no se dirigieron la palabra y aunque Inuyasha en todo momento quizo muy dentro de él arreglar las cosas, su orgullo y dignidad no lo dejaban continuar. Por consiguiente al momento de partir, Kagome iba comodamente sentada en Kirara e Inuyasha se sintió un tanto solitario sin nigun peso que cargar en su espalda.

No paso algo importante durante lo que quedo del día. Excepto algún que otro monstruo que quiso atacar alguna aldea inocente. Por otro lado nada de información interesante o algún ataque indiscriminado de parte de Naraku, ni siquiera Koga hizo su aparición en el resto del día. Llegada la noche, Sango, Miroku y Kagome se pusieron a jugar naipes.

Inuyasha bostezaba a un lado de ellos, y Shippo dormía acolchonado y cómodo en el saco de dormir de Kagome.

Inuyasha detallo el rostro de Kagome iluminado por el fuego de la fogata, su sonrisa divertida y la forma en la que hacia pucheros cuando perdía, sin darse cuenta siguió mirándola y sonrió levemente pero de forma notoria. Kagome sintió su fijo mirar y volteo el rostro para encontrarse directamente con sus ojos. Ella aspiro hondo al verlo sonreír hacia su dirección.

No le quedo otra opción, y eso le agrado. Le devolvió la sonrisa, con un brillo singular en los ojos, aquello no paso desapercibido para nadie. Por supuesto Sango tuvo que suspirar, ambos se peleaban debido a una palabra y se reconciliaban con una sonrisa. No tenía sentido pero para nadie le resultaba extraño.

Siguieron jugando e Inuyasha más tranquilo subió a la copa de un árbol a descansar lo necesario para su organismo. Llego el momento de dormir para todos, y por fin acomodada junto a Shippo, suspiro palabras.

\- No será un _juglar_, más bien es un _paleto_ pero cuando quiere puede ser _melifluo_.

Y cerró los ojos para quedar dormida. Miroku que escucho su improvisada frase extrajo de su túnica uno de sus pergaminos y reviso. Había conseguido el libro de lenguaje de la señorita donde ella había recalcado palabras muy interesantes y él las había apuntado. Juglar significaba poeta, hizo un trazo y siguió buscando.

\- Melifluo es dulce. Pero… ¿Qué es paleto? – susurro para sí mismo.

\- Vulgar – respondió Kagome desde su posición - eso significa paleto… vulgar.

Miroku sonrió – Gracias – guardo sus cosas después de anotar todo debidamente y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Fin 1**

Tendrá máxim capítulos, no conozco tantas palabras. Espero hallas aprendido mucho acerca de esto. Por cierto Filántropo es generoso y Licántropo es hombre lobo, no confundir. Yo a veces lo hacía, era algo extraño.

OTRO DATO: Barrenar es perforar.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí estoy volviendo para traerles otros cuantos drabbles para que aprendan nuevas palabras :D Estudien mucho, les hace bien… así que comenzamos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

**Bélico y Bisoño**

El grupo se adelanto unos metros más de la aldea que anteriormente habían abandonado, es más que obvio que Miroku había estafado a la pobre gente que allí habitaba mencionando que tenía que hacer un urgente exorcismo, todo por hospedaje gratis y unas cuantas muchachas preciosas de la aldea bailando a su alrededor.

Kagome no despego su vista de su libro durante todo el trayecto desde que salieron de la aldea, su nariz estaba fervientemente enterrada en las hojas de su libro de lenguaje, tan solo habían pasado dos días desde su llegada al Sengoku y solo había aprendido unas cuantas palabras. Había tantas otras por aprender, tantas por mencionar y confundir a sus amigos.

Su cabeza estaba casi bloqueada. Pocos sinónimos entraban por su cabeza, tales como las palabras banal o baladí que significaban trivialidad pero otros entraban por su oído derecho y escapaban por el izquierdo. Mareada por tanta información cerró el libro y siguió caminando junto a Sango, la cual la miraba como si estuviera loca.

Sango sonrió al ver a Kagome suspirar rendida.

\- ¿Lograste aprender algo nuevo?

\- Algo.

Kagome sonrió enigmáticamente.

\- Al menos ahora sé que Inuyasha es un _bélico_ – respondió ella mientras Sango la miraba con la boca abierta y muy confundida. Sango estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque decía eso cuando Inuyasha que se encontraba adelante volteo totalmente iracundo y le grito a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Kagome con extrañeza.

\- ¿Te repito otra vez, acaso? ¡Maldita! ¡Y hablando a mis espaldas!

\- Pero Inuyasha yo solo…

\- ¡Pero nada!

Miroku mientras tanto buscaba en su pergamino que rayos significaba la palabra bélico. Hasta que la encontró y abrió los ojos con horror, para luego mirar a Inuyasha con temor.

\- ¿Quien te has creído para hablar de mi?

\- Inuyasha… - espeto Miroku encogido al ver como el aura de enfado de Kagome se alzaba a niveles inimaginables para cualquier humano normal.

\- ¡Y encima tienes el descaro de enfadarte, niña tonta! Ya quisiera ver como reaccionaras tú al escucharme decir alguna cosa sobre ti a tus espal…

\- ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo, Inuyasha! ¡Vete al suelo, abajo!

Inuyasha se hundió en la tierra donde caminaban mientras Kagome respiraba agitada por el grito que emitió. Miroku se agacho a la altura de Inuyasha y negó con la cabeza.

\- Bélico significa guerrero… La señorita Kagome solo estaba diciendo que eres un guerrero.

\- ¡Idiota! Yo alagándote y vienes a gritarme, so bestia. ¡Pues sí, eres un bélico pero _bisoño_! – gruño ella para luego pasar por el lado del cuerpo, hundido en la tierra, de Inuyasha y seguir el sendero con Sango detrás de ella muy confundida e indignada.

\- Kagome solo estaba… - dijo Inuyasha levantándose del suelo – ella solo… - el muchacho se sintió muy culpable por estarle gritando cuando en realidad ella lo había estado alagando diciéndole guerrero, emitió una imperceptible sonrisa al pensar en eso, solo Kagome lo vería como un guerrero, el resto lo veía como un hanyou.

\- Si – dijo Miroku – Un bélico bisoño.

\- ¿Qué es bisoño? – pregunto Inuyasha con una sonrisa complacida.

\- Novato.

La sonrisa desapareció.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para decidir si soy un novato o no lo soy?! – grito él girando la cabeza en la dirección de la muchacha que ya iba adelante por unos metros - ¡Responde niña tonta!

Miroku negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Inuyasha era un verdadero imbécil.

\- ¡Abajo!

Y pensar que habían estado tan bien después de su primera pelea. Definitivamente, pensó Miroku, Inuyasha no sabía utilizar las palabras.

.

**Boyante**

Caída la noche el enojo de Kagome descendió considerablemente y decidió perdonar a Inuyasha por sus estupideces. Lo cual sorprendió mucho a Miroku y a Sango, los cuales estaban acostumbrados a que sus peleas empezaran de la nada y que sus reconciliaciones también fueran de la nada. Kagome quiso cambiar eso y cuando el manto de estrellas hizo presencia, se sentó al lado de Inuyasha, el cual estaba firmemente apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

\- Inuyasha – suspiro Kagome e Inuyasha abrió los ojos. Ella lo beso en la mejilla levemente.

Por supuesto Inuyasha se puso más rojo que un tomate a la vez que no entendía porque ella hacia eso si se suponía que estaban peleados.

\- Entiendo, de alguna manera que te enfadaras, no sabías que significaba lo que decía. Podrías haber creído que era una grosería – ella despejo su propio rostro de un mechón de cabello que le impedía ver – y… solo quiero decirte que no quiero seguir peleada contigo – Kagome sonrío radiante y extendió su mano hacia él.

Inuyasha no dijo nada y tomo su mano.

Sango y Miroku que los estaban mirando alrededor de la fogata, sonrieron orgullosos. Por fin Inuyasha no había dicho nada estúpido. Hasta que tuvieron que voltear la mirada un poco sonrojados debido a que sorpresivamente Inuyasha que tomaba la mano de Kagome, la había jalado hacia a él, causando un abrazo inocente y tierno.

Algo intimo.

Cuando la luna brillo con intensidad fue el exacto momento en que se separaron para ambos durmieran mas cómodos. Kagome se hundió junto a Shippo en su clásica bolsa de dormir mientras Inuyasha se acomodaba tranquilamente en el árbol, por supuesto con Tessaiga en sus brazos.

Miroku sonrió.

\- Considerante un _boyante _Inuyasha… - le dijo.

\- ¿Un qué? – pregunto Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados y muy tranquilo.

\- Afortunado, considérate muy afortunado…

Inuyasha aferro a Tessaiga más en sus brazos y sonrió sin que Miroku se diera cuenta, con voz muy baja le contesto al monje.

\- Lo sé.

**Fin 2**

Si lo se, es demasiado corto, si solo han aprendido unas cuantas palabras, es que nuestro profesor nos dio palabras que no puedo utilizar aquí como… chanza o befa, que significan burla. No quiero que Inuyasha y Kagome se peleen tanto xD Asi que prometo atosigar a mi profesor para que me de palabras nuevas para ustedes… mientras tanto ja nee.

Proximo capitulo tendrá cinco drabbles LO PROMETO :D

Por cierto : Boyante y Fausto son sinónimos. Ambos significan "afortunado"


	3. Chapter 3

**Babel y Behetría**

Los días seguían avanzando y tan solo faltaban dos días para su estúpido examen de lenguaje, cabe aclarar que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del pozo y eso la mantenía inquieta. Si no regresaban desde ese momento era probable de que no llegara a tiempo al pozo, y por ende, no llegara a tiempo para ir a la escuela. Y sacar un precioso cero en un examen oral de lenguaje que no tomaría.

Si bien tenía que admitir que no despego la cara del libro, preocupando de sobre manera a sus acompañantes que ya estaban considerando que aquel libro era una amenaza a su integridad social, tan solo había logrado retener en su cabeza palabras que había dicho en su vida cotidiana. Si es que a estar en el Sengoku y matar monstruos se le llama vida cotidiana…

\- _Babel_, babel – repitió en voz alta la muchacha para aprender con más facilidad la palabra mientras Sango aferraba a Kirara un poco asustada, porque creía que Kagome estaba recitando algún tipo de conjuro - babel, babel… ¡Babel! – Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango se sobresaltaron ante el grito.

\- ¿Puedes callarte? – le grito Inuyasha.

\- ¡No! – Emitió ella mirando al cielo, para luego apuntar hacia las nubes y gritar - ¡Babel!

Efectivamente los insectos de Naraku junto a Kagura sobrevolaba el lugar dirigiéndose hacia su dirección. Inuyasha tomo el mango de su espada y desenvaino.

\- Vaya, vaya… - menciono Kagura con el abanico abierto y sonriendo.

\- Kagura ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Miroku mientras Kagome retomaba su lectura y seguía repitiendo la palabra "babel".

\- No tengo que contestarte eso monje, lo que me da curiosidad es cómo me llamo la sacerdotisa – sonrió Kagura con falsa alegría y una venita hinchándose en su frente.

El grupo volteo a ver a Kagome que seguía repitiendo la palabra una y otra vez.

\- Eh… Kagome…

Ella levanto la mano en un signo de "un segundo" y siguió hablándose a sí misma.

\- Kagome ¿Qué significa… eh… babel? – pregunto con curiosidad, finalmente, Sango. Kagome se detuvo y miro a Sango sonriente.

\- _Behetría,_ antiguamente, población cuyos vecinos, como dueños absolutos de ella, podían recibir por señor a quien quisiesen. También significa confusión, desorden.

\- Yo dije babel…

\- Babel significa, al igual que behetría, caos, desorden y confusión. Aunque claro tienen otros significados.

\- ¿Me ha llamado caos? – pregunto Kagura abriendo en su totalidad su abanico.

\- Técnicamente no podría haberte llamado a ti, caos, porque babel es un término utilizado solo para lugares o hechos – sonrió una despistada Kagome para luego cerrar el libro y estirarse - ¡Por fin! No lograba entender la diferencia entre los dos por eso me demoraba tanto ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!

Todos suspiraron y Kagura alzo vuelo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Esa era Kagura?

\- Si… lo era…

.

**Birlar**

\- ¿Esa mujer me…?

\- Eso te pasa por mañoso y por estúpido.

Miroku se mantuvo en su sitio pensando una y otra vez, si, una mujer muy sospechosa que gemía de dolor en el suelo había pedido su ayuda. El como buen mozo la había cargado hasta la próxima aldea donde la había dejando para su bienestar, por supuesto no había apartado las manos de su trasero al cargarla en su espalda y ella no parecía disgustarle este hecho.

Finalmente había dejado a la señorita en aquella aldea y ellos habían seguido su camino en dirección al pozo porque Kagome así había insistido. Diciendo algo como que faltaba un día para su examen. Nada importante para los demás, en realidad.

Justo cuando pasaban por un puesto de comida, a todos le entro hambre y Miroku saco la cartera. O al menos intento hacerlo, por más que buscaba no podía encontrar su bolsita de monedas. Y cayó en la cuenta de que aquella mujer había tenido sus manos sospechosamente cerca de su cuello, por ende muy cerca de su pecho donde guardaba su dinero.

Gimió por su idiotez.

\- Ay, excelencia… - negó Sango.

\- No puede ser. Aquella mujer no pudo haberme…

\- Acéptelo monje Miroku – pronuncio muy despacio Kagome, quien estaba muy entusiasmada por comer – lo han _birlado._

\- ¿Lo han qué? – pregunto un confundido Inuyasha.

\- Que le han robado… Robar y birlar es lo mismo…

\- Me han birlado – pronuncio Miroku para luego pasar la tienda y seguir de frente como en un trance…

Sango suspiro – Y es probable de que esta no sea la última vez…

.

**Beodo y Dipsómano**

Sango aferro a Kirara a su pecho al ver como el monje disfrutaba el baile de las jovencitas de la aldea en agradecimiento por haberlos salvado de un malvado monstruo.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban a sus costados un poco asustados por el aura de fuego que empezó a revolotear alrededor de Sango, ella estaba furiosa viendo como el monje Miroku acercaba a su cuerpo a una bella señorita que tenía sus brazos alrededor de él.

No quería aceptar que se estaba muriendo de celos por dentro. No quería aceptar que estaba a un paso de gritar y tirarle su Hiraikotsu al estúpido monje y a las aldeanas que aceptaban sus coqueteos con gusto.

\- Tranquilízate Sango… Si el monje Miroku estuviera en sus cabales no haría nada de esto, tenlo por seguro… él solo esta _beodo._

\- Eso no es cierto – replico Inuyasha – Si ese monje pervertido estuviera sobrio haría lo mismo

\- ¡Inuyasha!

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Eres un insensible…

Sango sentía que la sangre en sus venas le hervía cual poción de bruja a punto de estallar. El monje estaba, como dijo Kagome, beodo hasta las pestañas, estaba colorado de la embriaguez que tenia. Borracho hasta las medias.

Se trato de serenar, era un borracho asqueroso y era igualito estando sobrio pero no quería reventar en ese lugar con tanta gente del pueblo celebrando.

Ella no arruinaría tal función.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! – rio Miroku cuando una muchacha que bailaba al frente de él corrió a abrazarlo.

Eso fue todo.

\- ¡Ushh, pero que _dipsómano_ resulto ser el monje Miroku!

\- ¿Dipso- que?

\- Dipsómano, Inuyasha… significa persona ebria. Hablando de eso… No me preguntaste que era beodo.

-Oh, eso…

Estuvieron tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que Sango se hizo a un lado para levantarse y caminar en dirección hacia el monje. Tuvieron más espacio así que se acercaron.

\- Ya sabía que significaba la palabra beodo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Niña tonta, mi madre tenía un lenguaje muy variado, a pesar de ser niño aun recuerdo algunas palabras que solía utilizar en su vocabulario.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Increíble!

Ambos siguieron conversando ignorando que Sango levantaba su Hiraikotsu apuntando a la dura cabeza del monje sonriente y sonrojado por el alcohol.

\- ¡Ebrio pervertido!

La fiesta acabó sin más con el ruido del golpe del Hiraikotsu estrellándose contra la cabeza de Miroku.

.

**N/A: **Un especial agradecimiento a Guest que me dio esta idea:

**Donosura y Lisura**

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

\- Lo que el amo decida.

\- ¿Pero cuanto tiempo será hasta que eso pase?

\- ¡Tu solo espera!

Jaken dejo a Rin junto a la anciana Kaede para correr al lado de su amo bonito e irse con él váyase a saber dónde.

Rin estaba obligado a quedarse en la aldea de Kaede porque así su amo lo había decretado hasta nuevo aviso. Jaken alegaba que su amo tenía una misión súper importante que realizar y que no podía estar protegiendo a una débil niña humana como ella.

Debido a esto se alojaría temporalmente, ojo… temporalmente en la cabaña de Kaede. Tal vez solo horas… así lo esperaba Rin.

El grupo de Inuyasha llegaba a la aldea en esos instantes, cuando la noche ya se había presentado y Kagome tenía que rendir cuentas al día siguiente con el bendito examen de lenguaje. Sin contar de que le preguntaría sinónimos probablemente. Un suplicio.

Todos entraron a la cabaña de Kaede para darse con la sorpresa de que Rin estaba cómodamente sentada dentro del lugar, junto a la fogata. Sin tomarle mucha importancia empezaron a platicar entorno a Kaede.

Rin que solo escuchaba estaba curiosa de todo lo que Kagome le comentaba al monje Miroku, ella hablaba a veces en un lenguaje entendible para ella, luego intempestivamente cambiaba su idioma por otro que Rin desconocía.

\- ¿Eso puede ser? – pregunto el monje.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Disculpen… ¿Qué están hablando? – intervino la niña.

\- Rin… Oh, si… Le estaba explicando al monje una palabra parecida al significado de "gracia" y "elegancia"

\- ¿Una palabra?

\- _Lisura_

Rin se echó para atrás y replico – Señorita, usted está equivocada… Lisura contiene a las malas palabras.

Kagome rio y asintió.

\- Si, lisura también es utilizado para referirse a las malas palabras como tú dices… pero tienes otro significado que es tersura y gracia. Te doy un ejemplo… Em.… ¡Sesshomaru! Él es un personaje con lisura. Con _donosura._

-¿Donosura también es gracia?

\- ¡Correcto!

Rin solo sonrió y no volvió a hablar. Kagome sospecho un poco de la sonrisa inocente y a la vez traviesa de la niña. Pero inmediatamente lo olvido cuando Miroku volvió a tomar su atención.

Al dia siguiente temprano en la mañana, Rin despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola úes ni la anciana Kaede estaba dentro de la cabaña. Se levanto y peinándose con sus dedos salió al exterior, su amo Sesshomaru estaba por el bosque con Jaken yendo en su dirección. Ella sonrió, ¡ya venían por ella! Sin hacerlos esperar, corrió a su encuentro junto al amo Sesshomaru dejando a Jaken maldiciéndola por hacerlo caminar.

Rin observo a su amo con admiración. Él era elegante, fino y con el rostro más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto. Su caminar era con gracia, no había una sola pizca en su amo de pobreza o bajeza. Su amo era perfecto.

\- Tiene tanta donosura, amo…

Sesshomaru volteo a verla mientras Jaken gemía pensando que tal vez la palabra era un insulto. A punto de regañar a la niña, Sesshomaru interrumpió su preparado discurso.

\- Gracias.

Eso termino por desmayarlo. ¡¿Qué?!

Rin sonrió e internamente le dio las gracias a Kagome por lograr que su amo le dijera tal agradecimiento. Guardo en su interior tal palabra y con pasos apurados camino tras su amo.

Jaken seguía medio muerto entre los arbustos.

.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es de mi autoría, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. El personaje "Takeshi" le pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon, solo lo tome prestado. Soujiro es el único personaje creado por mí.

**Efebo y Mancebo**

\- ¿Cuándo dijo que regresaría la señorita?

\- Volverá hoy después de su estúpido examen de lengua – respondió Inuyasha.

\- ¿Lengua? ¿Te toman exámenes de la boca? Qué cosa más extraña.

\- El mundo de Kagome siempre fue extraño…

Miroku se quedo tranquilo junto a Sango, ambos apoyados contra el pozo devora huesos. La señorita Kagome se había levantado increíblemente temprano para llegar a tiempo a su casa, arreglar sus cosas e ir a su escuela.

Como era normal, los había levantado a todos cuando arreglaba su ajetreada mochila para pasar al otro lado del pozo y por ende todos la habían acompañado al pozo incluyendo la anciana Kaede que preparo el desayuno rápidamente. Rin se quedo durmiendo en la cabaña.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara Rin? – pregunto Sango.

\- Supongo que lo que demore lo que sea que vaya a hacer Sesshomaru, ha de ser una misión muy importante y peligrosa como para que no lleve a la niña.

\- Sigue pareciéndome extraño que lleve a una niña humana con él…

\- Fue su decisión, seguramente ya debe haber cambiado su concepto acerca de los humanos.

\- Ojala – Sango no hablo más y aferro a Kirara a su pecho mientras la gatita ronroneaba cómodamente alojada.

Inuyasha de pronto se levanto y gruño.

\- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

\- Una presencia demoniaca está muy cerca.

Sango y Miroku se levantaron también para mirar a los alrededores con cautela. Esperaron con suspenso que algún ser maligno los acechara de entre los árboles para atacarlos sin darse cuenta. No sucedió pues tan rápido como apareció la presencia, desapareció sin razón. Solo se evaporo en el aire.

Pero en su defecto aparecieron dos jóvenes humanos de entre los arbustos, un joven aldeano y un joven sacerdote con una espada en dirección al pozo.

Inuyasha desenvaino amenazando a los llegados con sus gruñidos fieros.

\- Discúlpenos – emitió el sacerdote poniendo al aldeano detrás suyo – Solo somos unos pobres viajeros errantes en busca de comida y agua. Fue casualidad que nos encontráramos.

El sacerdote alzo la vista escondida debajo de su sombrero de paja para mostrar unos preciosos ojos café muy parecidos a los de Sango y a los de Kagome, quienes eran las que llevaban los ojos más claros del grupo.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre, errante? – pronuncio Miroku con cautela, a pesar de casi estar en confianza debido a que ambos eran servidores de Buda.

\- Takeshi, ese es mi nombre.

\- _Efebo_ Takeshi, mucho gusto, no muy lejos de aquí se encuentra una aldea que le proporcionara alimentos para su supervivencia. Guarda la espada, Inuyasha, no parecen malas personas.

\- No parecen ser espías tampoco – pronuncio Sango – Muchos gusto su excelencia, mi nombre es Sango. Nosotros le guiaremos a usted y a su acompañante a la aldea.

\- Les agradezco su ayuda.

\- Miroku guio con galantería natural a ambos nuevos acompañantes mientras al fondo del grupo Inuyasha renegaba y Sango trataba en vano de tranquilizarlos.

\- No me gustan esos sujetos.

\- A ti no te gusta nadie, Inuyasha, no creo que sean malas personas de todos modos.

\- Lo que sea – gruño el medio demonio – por cierto ¿Qué rayos significa efebo?

Sango lo miro raro.

\- Esa no es ninguna palabra de Kagome, efebo es un término para referirse a los jóvenes.

\- ¿No es "_mancebo_"?– pregunto él con curiosidad. Siempre había escuchado a su madre decir la palabra mancebo para referirse a los jóvenes… pero nunca había escuchado la palabra efebo. Eso era nuevo para él.

\- También, pero suele utilizarse un poco más la palabra efebo, es un poco más común, mancebo lo utilizan más personas que tienen vocabulario fluido. Por ejemplo, se que es mancebo pero no lo utilizo casi nunca. Estoy más acostumbrada a efebo.

\- Oh…

Sango e Inuyasha permanecieron atrás del grupo hasta llegar a la aldea donde la anciana Kaede les proporciono a ambos humanos, comida y agua para llenar sus estómagos. Cuando el aldeano se sintió más en confianza profirió un pequeño asentimiento pero eso fue todo.

Los muchachos sabían que el aldeano se llamaba Soujiro porque el sacerdote así les había dicho, les explico que el joven había hecho un voto de silencio que duraría un año completo y solo estaría al pendiente de sus entrenamientos. El sacerdote le estaba entrenando para convertirse en un guerrero.

\- ¿Guerrero? ¿Por qué guerrero y no sacerdote como usted?

\- Yo estoy capacitado como sacerdote y guerrero. Y es decisión de mi pupilo escoger cual enseñanza seguirá. Soujiro escogió la de guerrero, lo cual es buena decisión porque me siento más en confianza como guerrero que con mis poderes. Prefiero la batalla física.

\- En algo estoy de acuerdo contigo - pronuncio Inuyasha.

Takeshi solo sonrió.

\- Les agradezco su hospitalidad pero es hora de que sigamos nuestro camino. Lamentamos haber sido una molestia durante tanto tiempo.

\- No se preocupe, no ha sido ninguna molestia – agrego Kaede.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Hasta luego efebo Takeshi…

\- ¡Chicos, vine lo más rápido que pude! – Kagome entro en la cabaña en el momento exacto en que Takeshi se retiraba, por coincidencia ambos chocaron muy confundidos hasta que después del rose Takeshi solo sonrió, inclino la cabeza con respeto y junto a Soujiro siguió su camino fuera de la aldea.

\- Kagome…

\- ¿Quiénes eran?

\- Unos viajeros errantes – explico Miroku.

\- Hay algo en ese joven – pronuncio Kagome sin dejar de mirar como ambos desaparecían después de entrar al bosque – hay algo en él que es tan antiguo que no puedo explicarlo con claridad… hay algo…

Takeshi solo volteo para reafirmar su mirada con la achocolatada de Kagome, sin dejar de sonreír, volvió a inclinar la cabeza para seguir su camino y perderse entre la espesura del bosque.

\- Sacerdotisa, tienes un futuro incierto por delante.

Soujiro no emitió ningún gesto mientras Takeshi hablaba.

\- Aquella mujer me recuerda al primer discípulo que tuve, fiero y con poderes guardados muy dentro en su interior, ella tiene mi sello pegado en el pecho, solo yo puedo ayudarla a liberar todo su potencial. ¿No te molestara tener otra acompañante, verdad Soujiro?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

Entonces Takeshi y Soujiro dieron la vuelta para regresar con aquella muchacha de ojos chocolate, la cual sin debido entrenamiento auguraba desgracias.

**Fin LEXICO**

**Continuara con nuevo fic: PODER LIBERADO**


End file.
